When mounting doors on hinges in a door casing, it is common practice to use hinge shims to adjust the clearance between the edges of the door and the door casing. Such shims are frequently hand made at the job site from one or more layers of cardboard or the like. However, hand cutting of the shims and forming of holes for the hinge mounting fasteners is both tedious and time consuming. In addition, installation of such shims was tedious and time consuming since it required removal of the hinge plate from the door or door casing in order to allow insertion of the hinge mounting fasteners through the holes in the shim. Preformed shims have also been made of sheet metal with holes to receive some of the hinge mounting fasteners and slots to accommodate others of the hinge mounting fasteners. While such prior preformed hinge shims avoided the problems and delays encountered in hand forming of hinge shims at the job site, they were still somewhat tedious and time consuming to install and required complete removal of at least some of the hinge mounting fasteners.